


Switched

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)
Genre: Diabetes education, Dinner With The Parents, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Ice Powers, Kissing, Periods, Psychic Abilities, Raph gets boobs, Smart toddlers, Turtle boners, allergic reactions, asshole older brothers, awkwardness aglore, body switch, boobies who doesn't love boobies, confusing feelings, eventual polyamory, give those johnnies a shake for the Ben man, kung-fu is not the same as ninjutsu, mikey learns about periods, non stereotypical periods, non traditional parents, odd parents, reminiscent to Teen titans episode, soft cups, turtle penises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: After an experiment with what was thought to be a teleportation machine turns out to be a body switching device, Lena and Raph are left to deal with the consequences and each other after their bodies are switched, andpoor Leo has to figure out how to deal with his girlfriend being in his brother's body.As if things are bad enough It's that time of the month for Lena's body and Raph gets the joys of being a woman and did I mention Lena has diabetes?Oh and Lena's family wants to meet Leo as well....with a month until Donnie can switch the two back, Relationships and family dynamics change as Raph and Lena grow closer than ever with Leo watching.This is inspired by Teen titans eposide where Raven and Starfire switch bodies, and am I the only one who notices that Teen titans and TMNT 2K12 episode line up is very similar?





	1. The light at the end of the was blue...

**Author's Note:**

> Lena's period is based off mine, and She's based off me, diabetes and crazy but cool as fuck parents and smart ass fuck baby sister included.

Numb, I was numb. I expected to be in agonizing pain but instead I was numb. Not pins and needle but like static on the TV numb.

Then came the light…

A blindly beautiful light,at you guessed it, the end of the tunnel.

It was so clique sounding, the numbness and the light at the end of the tunnel.

“This is it,” I thought to myself as I walked towards the end of the tunnel toward what I thought was a soft white light.

“Time to see if there a god or not.” I said chuckling softly myself.

As I got closer to the light I realized that the light wasn't white but blue…

“Wait something isn't-” I started saying but I didn't get a chance to finish before the light started growing and before I could run or even scream, it swallowed me, enveloping me in darkness and then I was blinded by an explosion of blue blinding light and felt a surge of electricity go through me, I squeezed my eyes shut hoping to block out some of light and out of pure reflex.

I felt like I was falling and I opened my mouth to scream….  
I did scream but the voice that came out was not my own.

Then I felt the pain that I was expecting earlier as I landed on a solid surface with a thump.

I struggled to open my eyes and started taking in sweet deep breaths of air, I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled myself up into a sitting position.

“Hey man are you okay?” Called a panicked but familiar voice, "God?" I groaned slightly dazed and confused, the owner of the voice chuckled. Leo, it was Leo. No one else could have the same the musty but still refreshing scent of his body or have that laugh.

“Not quite but seriously are you okay Raph?” Leo said trying to sound calm but I could hear the worry underneath, only proving my point by gently putting his hand on my arm.

“Dude What are you talking about?” I mumbled groggily then I realized that something wasn't right, that something was my voice.

My eyes flew open to reveal Leo a mere 6 inches from my face, with April standing behind him looking at me slack jawed.

“Uh Raph? Are you-” I put a hand on Leo's and tried to intertwine our hands but he stealthly rejected the move by moving his hand to my face.

I shook my head, confusion overwhelmed me as my boyfriend stared at me with haunting expression on his face. 

“Leo? Why are you calling me Raph? I'm not him I’m-”  
As I opened my mouth to say something a scream flooded through the room.

The scream came from 4 feet away, my blood ran cold as I realized who the scream sounded like.

I felt my eyes widen in horror as I turned my head slowly dreading what I might see. And what I saw myself laying on the floor flat on my back.

“Lena!?” Cried Leo sheer fear blanketing his face.

“Leo?” I whimpered as I felt my breath hitch as the sight before me finally sunk in. "I don't- I don't feel-" I whispered before losing conciousness once again. 


	2. If it was bad it's worse now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets some answers out of Donnie and drops some unfortunately bloody truths on well... every one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muhawaaaas

When I came to, Donnie was hovering over me with my head on Mikey's lap, which ached with the ferocity of a Tasmanian devil in a China shop.

I groan and clutched my head, I screamed when I felt no hair only thick but weirdly soft leather like skin.

I bolted up right my face smashing into the side of Donnie’s, I groaned and fell back into Mikey’s lap.

“Good morning sleeping Raph's body!” Mikey chirped enthusiastically.

I groaned and this time slowly sat up with Mikey’s help.

“Why do you guys keep calling me Raph?” I mumbled not exactly remembering what happened a mere 15 minutes before.

“Because you have my body!” I heard me squeak, I jerked my head up towards the sound.

Long and behold there I was or at least my body was, wearing my favorite brotherhood tank top and jean short and pissed off sneer and all.

“Raph?” I cried out jumping up off the couch.

"No it's santa!" Raph said snarkily as he rolled my steel grey eyes letting out an annoyed sigh before speaking again.

"Yes, It's Raph just...just in your body." He said gruffly.

"I can't-No!" I whispered horrified by what was going on, I knew what i was seeing but my brain was struggling to understand it all.

"Look at your hands Lena well techincally their mine but either way you can't deny what's right in front of you." Ralph said crossing his arms. 

I slowly lowered my head down towards the ground and held my hands out.

Sure as shit I no longer had 10 slender fingers but instead I had 6 green stubby, taped fingers.

Then it all came flooding back, the deceiving light at the end of the tunnel, the experiment, waking up for the first time.

All of it.

“So this isn't a dream?” I whispered horrified at the reality of what was happening.

“No, it's not Lena. I'm sorry but it's not.” Said Leo from behind. I tried to spin on my heels but Raph’s large and clumsy feet refused to coordinate and cooperate causing me to lose my balance and topple on to the couch.

I grunted as I smacked my face off the cushions, getting whiffs of years of flatulence and only Lucifer knew what else was embedded in the poor couch.

I cringed as my overly sensitive sense picked up every smell that the cushion held.

I yanked my head away and got back up to standing before turning to Donnie, who still towered over me.

“YOU!” I shouted angrily jabbing my now stubby finger into the taller turtles chest.

“YOU DID THIS!” I said yelling getting in his face.

“Not on purpose! I-I didn't know this was going to happen! It was suppose to teleport not do...well this!” He gestured to me and Raph. I narrowed my eyes and grabbed his jaw.

“How do we fix this?” I said seething with rage barley able to restrain myself from beating the shell out of Donnie.

The purple clad Turtle gave a nervous chuckle and a helpless shrug.

“Well first have to hook up the electrodes then activate the quantum harmonized on your end and the photonic resonation chamber and-”

I growled and raised a fist,

“Donny, I don't think she cares about the mechanics. Just tell us, in English, how to switch them back.” Leo said putting a hand on my elbow, his touch felt different. It was no longer tough and clammy but soft and like Raph’s well my head. 

“I uh I just have to reverse the process and then-”

“How long?” I snapped at him

“How long? Oh how long till I- I mean we fix this?”

“Yeah how long Donnie?” Echoed my voice from beside me, I shivered and took a step away from my body.

“Ugh well uh….as long as nothing goes wrong and I can find the right parts in let's say uh about a month?” He chuckled nervously and gave me a gapped tooth grin just before I hurled him into the couch.

“A month?” Raph and I screamed in unison quickly glaring at each other.

“I have to fix the machine guys!” Donnie squeaked as Raph jumped on Donnie and tried to pummel him. 

“Why i gotta- I gotta freeze you!” Raph yelled before I ripped him off Donnie just as he went to yank of my special gloves that contained my ice powers.

“No!” I cried as I easily wrestled him to the ground.

“LET ME UP!” He growled at me, thrashing himself around.

“I can't Raph! DO NOT TAkE THOSE GLOVES OFF!” I yelled at him, his Steel gray eyes roaring with angry heat into my now Nuclear green ones. 

“Lemme at him!” 

“Raph! You can't freeze him ever or take those gloves at all especially now when you're mad! You'll freezes the entire room!”

He stopped struggling and sneered at me.

“You get angry but you don't make this place into a frozen tundra! What gives?!”

I sighed and released his wrist before speaking.

“I've had my ice powered for 18 years RAPHAEL! 18 years! I know how to keep my ice powers under wraps! Now quit fucking shouting at me!” I snapped at him before turning on Donnie.

“Why a month?” I growled at him.

“I have to repair the machines internal systems…” he squeaked before I yelled and punched the floor. 

“Fuck me!” I screamed falling on to my back as I let the foreign anger and frustration roll over me.

“Calm down Lena! Getting angry won't help! Donnie and us will fix this. No need to hurt anyone or yourself or Raph's body over it.” Leo said standing over me which normally I wouldn't have minded but since I was in his brothers body, grabbing his tail wouldn't go over well with him or Raph.

I glared at him and snorted.

“I have plenty to worry about…”

“Like wait?”

I started manically laughing as I sat up, earning looks of confusion from my mixed family.

“My period is due soon...and I'm diabetic…”


	3. A teacher's advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Raph starts losing control of Lena's psychic abilities and magical powers, Splinter steps in and helps the young teens start to sort things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did have a math teacher named Mr.Zurasky and I did have him for grades 9-11. He's a football coach, math teacher and pastor. He always did give good advice like knowing what you know, what you don't know and asking when you don't know.

All 5 pairs of eyes in the rooms locked in to me, some were wide with horror others were filled with shock and amusement.

“You’re-I'm...PREGNANT??” Screeched Raph blood draining from his face, I cringed at the sound of my own voice, suddenly wondering how in the hell anyone could stand to listen to me talk much less enjoy my singing.

“What? No! You're- I’m… WE are definitely not pregnant!” I said exasperated.

“But you said-”

“yeah I said period not pregnant!”

Raph started at me horrified and confused with a pained expression on his face.

“Wait I thought a period….UGH!” He growled and went to punch a wall but I stopped him before he could do any damage to my body.

“Dude Chill! We’ll-we’ll figure this out.” I said trying to keep my voice as steady and confident as I could but in reality I was just freaked out if not more than Raph was. After all I went from being a calm ,gorgeous gray eyed native china born oriental beauty of a human to being a green and bulky Mutant with anger managment issues.

“Yeah man just relax!” Mikey said folding his hands behind his head as he propped his feet up on a coffee table.

“How can I relax at a time like this? WEIRD SHIT IS HAPPENING TO ME IN A BODY ISN'T EVEN MINE!” He shouted through gritted teeth, frosty fog oozing off of him.

The mood in the room was getting more and more tense because of Raph's poor control of his emotions. My empathic and psychic abilities were going into overdrive due to the stress and Raph's anxiety.

I started feeling claustrophobic and uncomfortable. Raph's loud personality and mind amplified his emotions making it feel like there was 60 people in the room instead of 6. 

I had get him to calm down before he lost complete control.

“What is going on in here? I felt a strong disturbance in the force.”  
Master splinter said as he threw the doors to Donnie’s lab open.

I groaned and started rubbing my temples.

“Great just what we need!” I thought to myself annoyed and exasperated.

“Master Splinter!” Gasped Leo his eyes widen in horror as Raph let out a groan. His frustration and anxiety only grew as the situation went on.

“Deal with Raph first then Splinter.” I thought to myself as I tried to mentally sort shit out.

I sighed and put a hand on Raph's shoulder, making him look me in the eyes.

“Raph, please you need to calm down before you lose control of yourself and my powers. I'm an empath remember? Your emotions can affect everyone in the room and you losing control is not something we can afford to let happen.” I said in a tone that was calm but still wavering but with a clear sense of urgency.

Master splinter started in confusion as he watched me talk Raph down to a manageable state.

“Raphael? Lena? What is the meaning of this?”

I sighed and turned to face him, a migraine forming in the back of my skull.

“Let's just say an experimental went wrong.”

“Yeah like horrible wrong! Like Raph and Lena switched bodies wrong!” Mikey said snickering, I glared at him and felt the urge to pummel him, which only frustrated me more as normally I was not a violent person. I normally couldn't afford it due to my Empatic abilities.

"The violent urges must be resonations from Raph's personality." I thought to myself.

“Is what Michelangelo says true? That you and my son switched bodies?”Splinter said Incredulously.

I gave the Sensei a slow nod, worry replaced confusion on his furry face.

“Unfortunately Mikey’s telling the truth Master Splinter.”

“How did this happen?” He said sternly his whiskers twitching fiercely

“Something in the Teleportation machine went horribly wrong and now well you see what happened. It’s fixable but according to Donnie, it’ll take sometime to repair the machine.”

Splinter’s eyes darted between me and Raph, he took a few moments to deliberate and take things in before he spoke.

“Other than this,” he said gesturing to me and Raph,  
“Is everyone unharmed? I felt a strong sense of panic coming from here, hence the reason I came in to investigate.”

I nodded and tried to give the Sensei a half hearted smile but I barely could muster up a glum one.

“Physically...we’re all unharmed but mentally….well let's just say they could be better.”

Splinter let out a sigh of relief and put his hands on Raph’s and Mine shoulders, giving a firm and reassuring squeeze.

“As unfortunate as the situation is, I am relieved that no one is physically injured. But I am worried about-”

“My powers in Raph’s hands?”

“Yes, you have extraordinary psychic and mysterious abilities that In the wrong hands can be dangerous,” Splinter said to me before turning to Raph.

“I mean no insult to you Raphael but you must understand the reality of how powerful and how dangerous Lena's abilities are and how critical it is that you control yourself and your anger. Failure to do so would put us all in danger.”

Raph sighed and hung his head, his anxiety turned into grief and hopelessness.

“I get that part Master Splinter but how? How can I control a body that isn't mine? How do I control Magic powers that shouldn't exist?”

I could hear fear in his voice and if I could hear it I could only imagine what April and Master Splinter were feeling from him.

“A Ninja's best asset is adaptation and the shadows, you know this Raphael.”

“You're right Sensei, I do know that but what I don't know is how to control this-this mess!”

I cringed as Raph raised his voice and started getting upset again.

“And that's okay Raph,” Leo said calmly putting a hand on Raph's back. To be honest watching my boyfriend touch my body and not be able to savor his touch was not only awkward but slightly disheartening but I stayed quiet not wanting to add any more stress to the situation or something so petty.

“You may not know how to control her powers or the situation but you can control your temper as well as learning how to get a handle on her abilities.”

Leo said before his eyes locked with mine,

“Right Lena?” He gave a confidently reassuring smile, one that gave me hope.  
I nodded and gave Leo what I hoped was a crooked smile.

“You know Raph when I was in high school before I graduated, I had a math teacher name Mr.Zurasky for years 9-11 and he had a saying that stuck with me:  
‘Know what you know  
Know what you don't know  
And if you don't know, ask someone who does know or might know.”

Splinter smiled at me and and gave a nod of approval and appreciation.

“Your teacher sounds very wise, do you mind if I borrow that for in the future?” I snickered and nodded.

“Sure go head, and he lots of great of advice on every topic. From marriage to buying a house to getting through life. He always had a piece of advice.” I said nostalgically

“Thank you Lena, now let's back to you Raphael, I believe that we should apply that piece of wisdom here by starting with we do know but first some tea.”

And with that we all headed into the kitchen...

 

 


	4. Self discoveries and tender moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group starts to talk about what they know and what they don't know but the conversation keeps getting derailed after Raph discovers the magical and mystical power of boobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted that I'm not an expert on Kung-fu or Ninjutsu. I merely did a quick search on the differences between the two and summarized it.   
> But I am expert on what it's like to be enthralled by boobs, as I do have my own very large set.

“So what do we know?” Asked April as we all made ourselves comfortable in the living room, tea in hand.

“That we're fucked.” Grumbled Raph from beside me,

“Raphael language!” Scolded Master Splinter, giving his second eldest son a stern glare.

“Sorry sensei.” Raph said as he sighed and leaned forward with his elbows on his knee as and buried his face in his hands.

“It's alright Raphael, I understand that you must overwhelmed by these  _unusual_ circumstances.”

“You have no idea…” He groaned, I put a hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him but I wasn't in a much better mindset than he was.

“You're right I don't understand what you are going through but I can still help as we all can.” Splinter said smiling fondly at his adopted family. 

“As a family.” Whispered Leo, reaching over Raph to put his hand on top of mine.

I smiled at him and gave him a look of admiration and adoration, forgetting that I wasn't in my body.   
“Aww guys this is so cute!” Squealed Mikey, quickly reminding me of what was going on.  
I blushed and pulled my hand out from under leo’s to nervously scratch my neck.

“You guys better not be making kissy faces at each other.” Raph grumbled through his hands.

I Coughed and chuckled nervously and took a sip of tea before turning the topic back to what mattered.

“Look We can discuss my-yours I mean OUR love life after we get the important stuff figured out,”

I said blushing before I started backpedaling when I realized what I said.

“Not that Leo’s and I relationship isn't important because believe me it is! It's very important just not vitality important!” Leo raised an eyebrow and gave me a small smile.

“No need to worry about that Lena, i understand and I'm pretty sure everyone else does too,” He said gently before going into his much more serious fearless leader mode.

“But we do need to get back on track and start figuring out what we know so we can get things sorted out. Donnie,can you take notes?”  
Donnie nodded and gently untangled himself from April’s embrace and went into his lab for a few seconds. When he came out he was pushing a giant wheeled whiteboard.

“Surething Leo!” He said giving us a toothy grin.

“Thanks Donnie. Now let's start with what we know and go from there,” he paused and took a sip of tea before looking around at all of us.

“So what do we know?” He asked rubbing his chin.

“I have boobs…woah! I have some really nice boobs!” Raph said amazed as he was just now noticing his-well my-cleavage.

His eyes went wide as he sat up and pulled the top of my tank top away from my chest and stared down my shirt.

I blushed and felt like hiding in a hole...or my shell.

“Yes Raph, you have breast...Lena’s breast.” Leo said struggling to keep his professional leader like composure unlike Mikey who was clutching his side with laughter. Raph jerked his head up blushing from embarrassment.

“I-I I know that! I'm just not use to- Seeing- I mean having Breast.! not that I have seen them but-”

i felt embarrassed for Raph as he tried to dig himself of of the pit of embarrassment he'd dig himself into but the harder he tried the deeper he dug himself in.

“Raphael, you can stop now. We unfortunately understand what you're trying to say.” Master Splinter said surprisingly calm despite the light pink tint to his cheeks.

I groaned and shook my head imagining what was to come later.

“Anyway guys let's get back in topic please,” Donnie said in an exasperated tone, 

“We know that Raph and Lena’s minds have switched bodies but Lena’s abilities stayed with her body meaning that Raph has Lena’s powers.”

Donnie said writing furiously on the whiteboard, the marker squeaking with every stroke.

“That's a great start Donnie and we know that Lena has Psychic abilities and the Ice powers as well as her Ninjutsu -” I felt my eyebrow twitch when he said Ninjutsu instead of Kung-fu.

“Kung-fu, Leo...Kung-fu.” I said gently correcting him getting an apologetic grin from him.

“ _Fuck...he looks cute when he does that_ …” I thought to myself ignoring the longing sensation to reach out and kiss his nose or squish him in a hugZ

“I meant to say Kung-fu not Ninjutsu, sorry about that.” He said sheepishly but coughing and and turning away.

“What's the difference any way?” mikey said shrugging as he sipped at his tea.

“There is a great difference in between the two Michelangelo,” Splinter said patting his youngest sons head.

“Kung-fu means empty handed in Chinese, it's a form of Chinese martial arts that focuses on using hands, feet and elbows to defeat an opponent and is primarily used in self defense. Ninjutsu is a much offensive fighting style and most ninjas are trained to be mercenaries or assassins and utilizes weapons where as Kung-fu does not. Am I right Lena?”

I nodded,

“Accurate enough for me.”

“Oh, cool thanks.” Mikey said causally give us a thumbs up.

“It was no problem Michelangelo, I'm happy you think aloud….sometimes.”

We all chuckled before being put back on track by Leo.

“Okay guys let's try to focus, now as I said we know Lena's trained with a few Kung styles as well as having Psychic and elemental abilities. What else do we know?”

“Well we know that Raph needs to control his emotions better which he can do, right Raph?” I said looking over at Raph expecting a glare or an eye roll but instead found him staring down his shirt.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, clearing my throat to try and get his attention.

“Right Raph?!” I said a little louder this time startling him,

“Huh? What?” He said looking up dazed and embarrassed.

“I said: we know that you can control your emotions but just need to do a better job at it, am I right?”

“Oh yeah, totally…” Raph said blushing

“You really need to pay attention Raph, this is important to all of us but most important to you and Lena. So please try to focus and-quit staring at Lena’s breast!” Leo said firmly as Raph's eyes began to wander back down to my-his breast.

“Sorry man it's just-they're so distracting and round and bouncy! How do you get anything done?!” Raph said in an astonished tone as he proceeded to squeeze his breast and give them a good bounce.

Leo growled and smack Raph upside the head before throwing an apologetic look my way.

I just shrugged and rolled my eyes before returning to the conversation.

“Any how, we also know that I’m diabetic and that I'm expecting my period soon and that means I have to teach Raph on how to take care of my body so he doesn't kill himself or my body.” I said letting out a sigh.

“What's a period?” Mikey asked innocently turning everyone's cheek a fierce pink.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Periods and Pricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey learns about periods and Diabetes...and raph get his first prick form leo but get something sweet to suck on as a reward....and the meeting progresses on to more important topics such as training and meeting Lena's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long but cute...and yes children can be type 2. Again I'm going off personal experience when it comes to diabetes.

Everyone shifted their eyes to the floor or conveniently distracted themselves from facing the pink elephant or the Pink turtle in the room.

 

“Why is everybody so quiet?” Mikey said looking around oblivious to the awkward situation.

 

“Well you see it's just hard to well- Donnie why don't you explain it? You're the smart one here.” Leo said pushing the responsibility on the topic on to Donnie.

 

“Me? But I'm not sure so can explain it in terms he can understand!” Donnie squeaked, throwing a pleading look at April.

 

“April?” 

 

April groaned and let out a pained sigh as she too struggled to put explain what a period was.

 

“It's my responsibility, I am your father as well as your teacher. I should be the one to do it as a saying goes “a true leader should never expect his men to do something that he would not himself,”

 

Splinter said allowing April to give a sigh of relief.

 

“You see Michelangelo when a mother and father love each other very much…”

He started off saying and a few short painful minutes a later finished with a very wide eyed Mikey staring at him and nervous giggles coming from various mouths.

 

“Do you understand what I am saying Michelangelo?”

 

Mikey can a slow nod and finally blinked before speaking.

 

“Yeah I think so…”

 

Splinter let out a long awaited breath before closing his eyes in relief.

 

“Good I am glad I don't have to explain in further detail.”

 

“But how metal is that? Bleeding for like a week and not dying? That's radical man.”

Mikey said astonished falling backwards on the couch.

 

“Well it's not actual bleeding it’s-”

 

“Can it bonehead, don't confuse Mikey anymore by getting all technical.”

Leo said stopping Donnie in his tracks which his firm “end of discussion voice, the one that you don’t argue with even if you were as smart as Mikey.

 

“Fine but it's important to be accurate.”

Leo rolled his eyes and somehow got us off the awkward topic and back on track.

 

“So now that we covered that... _ aspect,  _ We need to keep going on to what else we know.”

Leo said Raising his eye-ridges and shaking his head.

 

“I think Lena Mentioned something about her teaching Raph about her diabetes.” Donnie said pulling his eyebrows together.

 

“Do I even wanna know what a Diabetes is?IT’s not like a period is it?” Mikey said cautiously, I snickered and let out a soft sigh.

 

“It’s nothing like a period Mikey. You see Diabetes is a disease, like a health condition.” 

 

MIkey blew out a puff of air and then tilted his head in curiousity.

 

“Well what does it do?” 

 

“Well to put it simply my body doesn’t break down sugar right and that makes it so i have too sugar in my blood. My body makes the Insulin to break down the sugars and carbs but it doesn’t quite use right or doesn’t make enough. So I have to watch my blood sugar and take my Metformin to keep things in check. Does that make any sense?”

 

“Kinda...so is that why you always bring food over and stab your fingers all the time?” 

He asked furrowing his brows together as the light bulb in his head started to glow. 

 

“Yup that and I have a dairy allergy, although my food allergy won’t kill me, it does cause a reaction. You remember that one time Casey decided to be jerkwad and switched my almond milk out with regular cow’s milk and I had severe gas and I was really cranky with itchy bumps all over me?” 

 

“dude how can I forget?! You smelled worse than raph! And then you froze casey in a block of ice for like 4 hours as revenge! You were raging for like an hour before you turned him into a popsicle!” Mikey started chuckling at the memory while I snickered.

 

“I remeMber that all too well, I’m pretty sure casey learned his lesson after that but anyway we need to move on to what we don’t know.”

 

“Here’s something: How are we going to live for a month like this?” Groaned Raph still sulking and pouting, not that i blamed him.

 

“Easy we find a new normal. Adapt to the situation, I mean we don’t really have a choice but to accept this and move on now do we?” I said shrugging

 

“Lena has a point Raph, we have make the best of this, it’s only a month not forever and who knows maybe some good will come out of this.” Leo said optimistically, Raph glared at him from the corners of his eyes before letting out a tired sigh and punching the space between us.

 

“ _ A month is a long time without sex or even a kiss...Fuck how am I supposed to be with Leo when I’m in his Brother’s body.”  _  I thought to myself biting my lip.

 

“Weapons,” April said suddenly making me jump as I was busy getting lost in my own thoughts.

 

“What about them?” Raph said annoyed.

 

“Lena doesn’t know how to use your sias and you don’t know how to use her powers.”  April said with her back to us as she grabbed the marker from Donnie and jotted down her point.

 

“Hey that’s my job!” Donnie whined as he frowned at his girlfriend, who giggled and poked him in the spot between his eyes with the marker.

 

“And what are you going to do about it?” She said putting her hands on her hips.

 

“Ooooo oh snap she said that!” Said Mikey snapping his fingers in a Z formation, earning a glare from Donatello.

 

“I’ll think of something..” He said winking and snatching the marker back from his girlfriend.

 

“Of course you will.” April said plopping back down on the couch next to Mikey who hugged her and laid his head on her shoulder like the loving little brother he was.

 

“Anyway April has a point, we need to make that a priority. Donnie can you mark that point so we know that’s one of the more important points.” 

 

“Of course I can Leo. So what’s another thing we don’t know?”   
  


“My parents…” I groaned and dragged my hands down my face as I remembered that they would be coming over to my place for dinner next week.

 

“What about them Lena?” Leo said narrowing his sapphire blue eyes at me.

 

“I kinda forgot to tell you that my parents wanted to come over to my place for dinner…and uh want to meet you”I said giving him a shit eating grin.

 

“And when were you going to tell me this?” 

 

I pursed my lips  and looked down at the ground biting the inside of my cheeks, ignoring his question.

 

“Lena?...” Leo said sternly crossing his arms and frowning at me.

 

“Lee nay Chang answer me...please.” Leo said through gritted teeth, now I was pushing it if 

 

I looked up with what I hoped to be puppy eyes, 

 

“I don’t know...once I remembered, I guess.” I mumbled feeling guilty as hell for being forgetful.

 

“What does matter if she told you or not Leo?! It’s not like she can actually introduce her family to you! You’re not exactly human if you haven’t noticed.” Raph snapped 

 

“It doesn’t matter if he’s human or not. Well at least not  to my parents!” I said glaring at Raph with a tight scowl on my face.

 

“Yeah that’s what they all say till you bring home a mutant then they’re like ‘ew what it that thing?!’ and ‘You can’t see him anymore!” Raph said throwing his hands up in the air.

 

“Dude some of my friends are aliens! You remember me telling you about Starfire and Raven? They’re both aliens! Raven is half demon and star is a Tamarian alien with orange skin and shoots starbolts from her hands and glowing green eyes and can fly. Cyborg is half machine and Beast boy is green and a shapeshifter. The only reservation my parents had was about beast boy getting fur on the furniture. That’s it...Oh and guess what? Their daugher has ICE POWERS!” 

 

“Whatever, go ahead expose Leo! It’s your relationship!” Raph shouted throwing himself of the couch and onto  his feet and started walking away.

 

“Hey Raph where ya goin?” Mikey called getting up and off the couch.

 

“I have to take a whiz, why you wanna come hold my hand?” Raph snapped as he walked in the direction of the bathroom.

 

“I’m good.” Mikey said cringing as he sat back down next to April. 

  
“How about we take a break and get more tea?” April suggested quietly trying to distract everyone.

 

“That sounds like a great Idea there April, I’ll go get the kettle started.” Donnie said offering his girlfriend a hand up and then pulling her in for a kiss to the forehead. 

 

I felt a pang of jealousy but it left as soon as I realized what it was and that it wasn’t my own feelings but probably Raph’s. 

 

It was weird felting such foreign emotions, I wasn’t a possessive person at all, in fact I believed in Polyamorous relationship granted I prefered closed ones but I wasn’t one to get jealous nor possessive. I didn’t like it, being jealous or angry. Both emotions were strong and took a lot of energy to feel, and both were toxic. 

 

“Yes, I think more tea is in order.” Master splinter said pulling himself off the Couch and headed into the kitchen with Mikey in tow, leaving me and Leo alone.

 

“So your parents want to meet me?” Leo said quietly as He stood up and stretched, his muscles becoming taut and defined. I wanted to reach out and squeeze his biceps and thighs but if I did then that would be awkward...very awkward.

 

So I settled with trying to oogle at him in the most nonchalant and least creepy/stalkerish way possible.

 

“Yeah and so does my brother Kim….Sorry I forgot to tell you. I just...well I’m forgetful and pretty dumb at times.” I said sighing as I rolled my neck. 

When i looked up Leo was standing in front of me...between my legs. 

 

Normally I would have gotten excited and pull him down onto my lap but yeah again not happening.

 

“What do you think we should make them?” Leo said smirking as he sat down  on my dick  beside me and put an around me like the thousands of time he’s done it with his brothers. 

 

I let out a small myrth of laughter before casually throwing my arm over his neck.

 

“How about good old fashion classic american pot roast and potatoes and maybe some ice cream and pot brownies?” I suggested casually, seconds later Leo snapped his head at me after realizing what I had suggested.

 

“Pot brownies? As in like laced brownies with Marijuana?” I snickered and nodded.

 

“Yes Pot brownies, my parents always brought them over before. You know I don’t bake brownies because I’ll the whole tray myself.” 

Leo raised an eyebrow and pause before he shook his head snickering. 

 

“You have some untraditional parents, but I’ll pass on the Marijuana infused brownies thanks, gotta keep a clear head.” 

 

I snickered with him and shrugged my shoulders casually,

 

“Hey I can always make up those Ice cream sandwiches you love.”

 

Leo’s eyebrows shot up and he gave me his infamous crooked grin,

 

“I could kiss you right now, you know that right?” He said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Oh please fucking don’t!” Groaned Raph as he walked into the living room.

 

Leo snickered and looked his brother and my body up and down, pausing at the unbutton pants.

 

“You know later we’re going to have to have  _ a talk _ right?” He said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

 

“You’re talk about where babies come from?! EWWWW GROSS!” Mikey shouted walking back into the kitchen to gag and tell on us.

 

“Not that kind of talk Mikey!” Leo shouted but it likely fell on deaf ears as Mikey came out seconds later shaking his head in disappointment.

 

I chuckled and put my other arm around Raph, who grunted and tried to pull away but due to my increased strength I easily held him firmly in place.

 

And I became concerned when i felt he was shaking.

 

“Raph you need to check your sugar and likely eat.”   
  


“Why?”   
  


“You’re shaking and you’re getting cranky but then again you’re always cranky.”

 

“I’m not stabbing myself and I’’m not hungry.” He said sternly folding his arms.

 

“Fine I’ll do it for you. Leo you know where my case is in your room right?” I always had a back up meter here at the lair along with an epipen in the fridge for my bee allergy.

 

“Sure do, I’ll go grab it.” As he got up he moved as if he was going to kiss my cheek but stopped himself and promptly fled the room.

 

“You’re not going to make me stab my fingers!” Raph said as he tried to get away from me, I easily wrapped my arms around him and held him in place.

 

When Leo came back Raph managed to sit on his hands and tried to fight some more.

 

“You can’t stab me n- OW! WHAT THE HELL?!” Raph cried as in one quick expert motion, wiped a spot on Raph’s arm with the alcohol wipe and got a blood droplet out and measured.

 

“Let me guess he’s at 85?” I said releasing a very bitter and displeased Raph.

 

“Close but no cigar, 80.” I grimaced and let out a puff of air, I scratched my head and Got up to get something from the kitchen when Leo put his hand on my shoulder and offered to go get something for Raph instead.

 

Thanks hu-i mean Leo.” I said catching myself before embarrassing all of us.

 

“No prob Lena.” He said squeezing my shoulder and giving me soft look before heading into the kitchen.

 

“Listen Raph, I know you don’t like the idea of pricking yourself 4  or more times a day but it’s critical you do it and that you eat well balanced meals or take vitamins and probiotics everyday.”

 

“I don’t get how you can live like this!” He whined rubbing the spot where he had been lanced.

 

“You get use to it, believe me. I learned that it’s easier to just do the testing than deal with the shakiness and all the shit that comes with low sugar. I’m pretty stable as far as my diabetes goes but I still watch what I eat and what my numbers are. Especially this close to my period where my hormones are wacky and that can cause blood sugar problems.”   
  
“How long have you had to do this?”

 

“Since I was little like 3, I was lucky though.”

 

“How are you lucky?” 

 

I chuckled and shook my head, pulling my insulin pen out of the case.

 

“You see this? This is my emergency insulin pen, I only need this if I absolutely CAN NOT get my sugar up whereas diabetics who are type ones have to use this at least once a day if you’re lucky. Trust me tiny prick on the finger is a lot less painful than an injection to the stomach.”

 

Raph cringed and quickly understood the importance of monitoring blood sugar.

 

“I think i get it now...besides it was kind of childish and selfish to act like i did. Sorry it’s”

 

“No harm done just remember to set an alarm on your T-phone and to take the case with you with some-”

 

“OOOOO CANDY!” Shouted Mikey stalking Leo as he came out of the Kitchen with a lollipop and a tray of tea.

 

“Yes, candy or dried fruit or even fruit juice and also keep the epi-pen with you. I will die if i don’t have it if i get stung by a bee and Keep that necklace on.” I took the lollipop from the tray after Leo set it down and poked the Medical alert pendant that leo had made for me with the stick of the lollipop.

 

“I take it you finally got through to him?” Leo said handing me a cup of tea and he settled down beside me.

 

“All it took was showing him the Insulin pen.”

 

“Good because I was not looking forward to having to hold him down and stab him 4 or more times a day.”

 

He said before taking a sip of tea and looking over at the rest of his family as they came into the living room and sat down.

 

“Well let’s hunker down and get back to business shall we?” I said as I nestled myself between Leo and Raph.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
